nielsen_ratingsfandomcom-20200214-history
CBS crossover wins night; '1600 Penn'
Written By: Sally Smith February 20, 2014 CBS won the night in adults 18–49 and Total Viewers. CBS moved from second to first, NBC jumped from third to second, ABC fell from first to third, and FOX remained at the bottom. On ABC, Last Resort took another big hit to a season low 2.5, down 50% from last week's 5.0. For the first time this season, Grey's Anatomy fell (and for the first time this season didn't win the week, night, or even hour), likely because it was made known that no main characters would appear in the episode. The show was down 92% from its last series high 85.4 to a (still huge) season low 7.2, which (on the plus side) is up year-to-year. Scandal was only able to pull a 3.4 out of a record-breaking 85.4 last week, and this week the show fared even worse, notching a series low 1.7, which is down from both last week's 3.4 and year-to-year. Bad night for ABC, which landed in third place. On FOX, The X Factor notched a 2.7, down two ticks from last week's 2.9. Glee ticked down to a 1.7, down three tenths from last week's 2.0. The duo was down year-to-year. CBS had a crazy night, as there was a four-show crossover spanning the whole night. The Big Bang Theory started the crossover off with a 6.0, up three tenths from last week's 5.7. Two and a Half Men was the highest-rated show in the crossover, earning a 6.2 rating, up 63% from last week's 3.8. Person of Interest was the lowest-rated show in the crossover, earning a 5.7, up nearly three ratings points from last week's 2.9. Elementary finished the night off with a 6.0, matching The Big Bang Theory's performance, and up 100% from last week's 3.0. CBS had a good night, with their crossover lingering around 6.0 and 17 million, and the entire line-up was boosted year-to-year. On NBC, Up All Night pulled a 2.0, down a ratings point from last week's 3.0, but up year-to-year. NBC's bonafide hit 1600 Penn ruled Thursday night and the entire week by a solid margin with both viewers and young adults, soaring to an 8.3, up two ratings points from last week's 6.3. Parks and Recreation took advantage of the massive lead-in and rose to a 5.5, up 267% from both last week's 1.5 and year-to-year. Overnight ratings for Thursday, February 20, 2014: Definitions: Rating: Estimated percentage of the universe of TV households (or other specified group) tuned to a program in the average minute. Ratings are expressed as a percent. Time Shifted Viewing – Program ratings for national sources are produced in three streams of data – Live, Live+Same Day (Live+SD) and Live+7 Day. Time shifted figures account for incremental viewing that takes place with DVRs. Live+Same Day (Live+SD) include viewing during the same broadcast day as the original telecast, with a cut-off of 3:00AM local time when meters transmit daily viewing to Nielsen for processing. Live+7 Day ratings include incremental viewing that takes place during the 7 days following a telecast.